There is a process simulation system so far disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-64164). In this system, simulation models of component elements of a production system are shown in a tabular form. These models are spread out in the internal memory and the simulation is carried out while exchanging data between related models by referring to related frame lists. As simulation models of component elements, models regarding operators, production cells, and conveying system are described as examples.
In Patent Document 2 (the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 61-61752), a process simulation system is described. In this system, variable data relative to machine tools, setup station, conveying machine, process works, etc. are input into input data files. Processing works, etc. are input into data files. And the process simulation is carried out based on these variable data and a simulation result is output.
In the Patent Document 3 (the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-335193), a system capable of setting up simulation models and parameters for LSI manufacturing process equipment individually is described.